the Misfits adventures in shopping
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: what happens when the misfits go food shopping be afraid be very afraid


**Disclaimer: I don't own the misfits or cost co.**

**so there nyahh nyahh nyahh**

**Vulcan: oh that's real mature**

**hey get out of here you aren't suppose to be in my stories yet and take Jullian with you before Rose kills him and ruins the later stories**

**Vulcan: fine (drags away a bruised and battered Scion)**

**Now onto the story before anyone else causes trouble**

The misfits go to Cost CO

"Why are we here again?" groaned Angelica a.k.a Firestar as the misfits stood in front of a cost co.

"Well we have to food shop some time and with all the people in our group plus Blob's appetite it makes sense to come here." Said Pietro also known as Quicksilver

"Very funny." Said Blob who was also known as Fred as he stood with Lina also known as Dragon fly outside the store

"Okay listen." Ordered Covergirl one of the misfits handlers and the second sanest handler after Roadblock "We should try to behave ourselves this time and I don't want any repeats of what happened with the Queen Mary when we tried to go on vacation!" Everyone looked at Raven one of the two half demons and one of the ex Teen Titans on the team

"What?" asked Raven

"Um Raven, you brought the ghosts back with you when we came home." Pointed out Bard, Raven's older brother and the other resident half demon on the team as well as also being an ex Teen Titan "I think that's what they're talking about."

"Oh"

"What ever happened to those ghosts?" asked Wanda who was code named Scarlett Witch and was Pietro's fraternal twin sister "Though I will admit it was funny watching the ghosts chase Beachhead around."

"I set them free no clue where they went after that."

Meanwhile in downtown Bayville

"Ahhhh" Screamed Senator Kelly as a couple ghosts floated after him

"Leave me alone!" Screamed Duncan as he ran the other way "This is worse than the time I got beat up by those women in the sailor outfits."

Back at Cost CO

"Now lets do this in a nice orderly manner." Said Shipwreck as he noticed all the Misfits had already gone on ahead "Nevermind" with that said the other handlers went in to try keyword: try to get this Misfits to behave them selves which being the misfits meant about oh five minutes

about five minutes later

"AHHH!" screamed one customer as she ran screaming "The food is floating!"

"Raven, Terra, cool it with the food fight!" ordered Covergirl as she ducked food covered in a black aura that was flying everywhere just than a silver blur and a blue blur went running by

"Hi Cover girl, Bye Covergirl!" yelled Pietro as he ran by with Aja or if going by code names Lightspeed in hot pursuit

"Get back here you little sissy, how dare you tried to dump ice cream on me." Yelled Aja as she chased after Pietro around

"Aja don't hurt him too badly."

"Blob stop eating all the free samples!" shouted Craig also known as Darkstar

"But I'm hungry." replied Blob as he put down the empty sample tray

"Craig where's your crazy brother?" asked Lance a.k.a Avalanche, Terra's older brother as he walked up with Xi

"Last I heard was that he was off with Rapture looking at guitars."

"Someone call?" asked Paul Star formally known as Starchild as he walked up with Rapture, both were carrying drinks

"So what's new?" asked Rapture as she sipped her drink

"I heard some gossip last time we were at the mansion." Bard said as he walked up "Well actually it was more Jinx yelling at Wolverine than gossip." "Apparently, Wolverine had a girlfriend about twenty years ago, before he lost his memories." "From what I heard some of his memories came back I can't remember the lady's first name from what I heard but the last name was something like Tennoh or something like that anyway." **(1)**

"Did you say Tennoh?" asked Rapture after she had finished coughing up her coffee from the shock of Bard's announcement

"Yeah why?"

"No reason."

"Oh come on tell us." Said Quinn as the triplets walked up

"No way I want to get the facts straight and if I tell you three it will be all over the pit and the x-mansion by the end of the day."

"Come on we're not that bad." Replied Daria

"Between you and Multiple, I don't think so." "Besides If I'm wrong I don't want four to nine people after me one of which can put the deathstar to shame on causing destruction." "I wonder though."

Meanwhile in Juuban

"achoo!"

"Bless you Ruka"

"thanks Michi, someone must be talking about me."

Back at Cost co.

"Hey has anyone seen Toad or Althea?" Covergirl was referring to Althea Delgado a.k.a Wavedancer the leader of the misfits and her boy friend Todd 'Toad' Tolansky

Just than a commotion was heard in a plastic shed nearby when the door was opened Todd and Althea spilled out

"Oh Geez get a room." mumbled Tara a.k.a Terra Lance's younger sister and the third ex Teen Titan as she walked up with Raven both were covered in food and what looked like silly string "Where in the world did you guys get the idea to make out in a shed?"

"Oh on that." Said Althea "Last time we saw them Haruka and Michiru gave us some good tips on places to make out at."

"Of course that was also when Wolverine caught them in the laundry room." Todd pointed out "Which was after Haruka got done chasing after Shipwreck with a sword."

"Where in the world did that sword come from anyway?" grumbled Shipwreck as he shuddered at that memory

"Why didn't I move in with the justice league again?" Raven mumbled to herself as she ignored the chaos around her "Trinity put the flame-thrower away!"

"Hi again." Said Aja as she walked up looking calmer than last time they had seen her

"What happened to Pietro?"

"Oh it's okay he's…around."

"Ahhh." Screamed another customer "There is a kid in the ice cream freezer!"

"Um Cookie dough." Said Pietro

"What?" asked Aja as the other Misfits looked at her strangely

"Nevermind." Lowlight groaned "Blob get him out of there."

"Now rapture what in the world are you guys talking about?"

"We think Wolverine might have a kid somewhere." Brittany blurted out "Bard was telling us some gossip."

"Oh really who is it it's not those weird friends of Rapture's girlfriend is it?'

"We don't know." Said Quinn "Rapture won't tell us her theory until she has more proof."

"And it's staying that way till I find out for sure, hey how good are you girls at getting DNA samples without getting caught?"

"Oh we are pretty good at sneaking up on people, we did it to Wolverine once."

"Um excuse me." Said Lina "But where's Pyro?"

"Uh oh!" everyone said as a familiar voice was heard

"BURN BABY BURN!" yelled Pyro from the dvd section

"Sounds like he found the _All In The Family_ dvds." Groaned Blob as he came back carrying a half frozen Pietro

"What are you Muties doing here!" yelled a person who turned out to be a member of the friends of humanity "Can't you freaks leave us normal humans alone!"

"Raven what are you up to?" asked Terra as she noticed a smirk appearing on Raven's face

"Wait and see." Said Raven as her eyes started glowing

"OW." yelled the f.o.h member as he was dropped into a dumpster display and the lid slammed shut

"Fred if you please?"

"Got it." Said Blob as he caught on to Raven's plan and started pushing the dumpster out the door onto the sidewalk causing it to land on it's side

"Ha ha" laughed a boy that was riding by on his bike

"Well I think we better go now." Said Roadblock as he noticed the chaos the group had caused "Now where did Shipwreck go off to?"

Just than Shipwreck came up with a mannequin that was wearing a white wig "Can I keep her?"

"Shipwreck put that thing back!" "Why do I bother?" asked Roadblock as the group left

"These kids behave better than their handlers."

**The end**

**(1) this is hinting at a later on story**

**Wahoo! (Triplets go running by in evas)**

**Not Again what happened to Raye and Michiru?**

**Raye: hey come back here we need those for our story**

**Michiru: I should have just stayed home today**

**never mind I better go before the other loons start**

**See you guys next story**


End file.
